


At The Club

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn to a planet known for its nightclubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Club

“This planet is known for its nightlife!” Poe laughed, moving his body to the music that seemed to come from every orifice of the building. He turned to look at Finn, smiling as brightly colored lights flashed over their bodies. “You’ll love it!”

Finn smiled, bobbing his head a little to the music. “This place is nice…”

Poe nodded, taking Finn by the hands and pulling him further in. “Dance with me!”

The former Stormtrooper closed his eyes for a moment, letting the mood and the music wash over him. He let his body move however way the music directed him, laughing to himself as he let himself go.

Poe watched as Finn danced. He smiled, noting the way he was awkward at first, feeling out the music before moving to the rhythm. He really did love Finn. He would do anything for him.

He stepped forward and danced with Finn, laughing as the colored lights flashed over their heads.


End file.
